From Reba 2 Kelly
by Reba-Ellerson
Summary: Reba is 8 years old. She is sent to live with her Aunt Joyce and cousin Kelly. Will Kelly and Reba get along? Or will their constant battles scar the family and tear them all apart, limb from limb?


FROM REBA 2 KELLY

did u no dat am a tru aunt reba cuz ma sista is kelley clerksin?/ ME NEIVA!

dis is r storey

**FUFUFUFUUFUFUFUUFUFUUFUUFUFUFUUFUFUUFUFUFUUUUFUFUFUFUF**

"REBA!" scramd ma mova (is a brokin home) "WE NO U HAV SKOOL 2DAY U R LATE N ALSO WORFLISS!" she slap ma lil chonky 8 yr olt fase (fresh like frekkul) i crai 1 tear fo ma dawta 2 be "i neva wana b liek ma motha" say ma insides. (FLASH FOWAD: I SMAK MA KIDS DAILEY!)

i breve n begin da long wock 2 skool. i wuz in grade 2 n ma teecha was miss quibbul. she wus so tru 2 me. i neva new i was da enamey i neva new. i finaley arrive 2 LIL FUCQUERS PRIMAREY SKOOL n wok in2 da door

"OW" i say as i hit da door

(reba you have to be more specific.)

YA I AM I SAY OW CUZ IT HURT DAT SPECIFUK

(omg)

i open da dor n tak off ma shoosh. "wow" i say "ma feet stank"

"ya dey do" say a cute boi in ma class. his nam wus BRICK (no not brock HE GAY), brick was a lil homo chilwe i new onley cus he barfed on ma vag one tim cos we play ring arund da rosey n he got moshun sickniss but also cuz he hate vagine. brick grabbed ma cote n hung it up on ma "LIL REBA" cote hook n den we go 2 class

we circle sit (its liek square but more rownd)

"ok class 2 day we r gunna lern 2 count" say miss quibbul "ok churrun how meny eyes do i haff"

2! "say we"

"gud" say miss quibbul. she breve "now hoe meny tims did ma hubby smak ma fase 2day?"

"omg" say lil me "i get abusd 2"

miss quibbul quibbuled n da class gaspt n also fart a lil 2 (we r jus babbies)

"omg reba i wuz kiddin is da 70s n am jus bein a hip teechur" she breve" dus ur mam hit u?"

"no i liet" i say wif bruised cheeq

jus den ma mam brust frew da dor

"REBA U STUPIT BITCH HOW CUDCHEW SAY I ABIUSE U, U NO DAT NAT TRU!" say ma mam as she frew lil cindey wilkinsen at me. i dodged hur n she flew 2 a wal n crak her hed open. she wuz ded on contact., my mam ran up 2 me BUT MISS QUIBBUL PUNCH HER IN DA FASE

"HOW DAT TAST BITCH" say miss quibbul in a feminist waye

ma mam wus like "IT TAST LIKE LIL BITCH TEACHER I WANT MO"

jus den MISS QUIBBUL TOOK OWT HER SOWA PATCH BRAND SULPHURIC ACID N FREW IT IN MA MAMS EYES!

"WWHAHHHHAHHAHHHAHHAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" sed ma mam as hur vision becum not existent

"omfg miss wuiqbbbel u safed me" i say wif desperate

JUS DEN DA POLISE ARREST MY MAM N MISS QUIBBUL OMFG MY LIFE IS OVA

a womin come 2 me

"r u lil reba ellerson from dat 70s street in da town dat we r in?" she say 2 me wif bad coffee breff

"ya"

ok well u r gunna go live wif ur aunt JOYCE" she say

omfg" msfjhdjghsodfhgkioowoiw

A FEW WEKS LATUR:

a few weks went by n i becam a new womin

i startit get n afro n also startit 2 get sasey

jus in tim fo ma new famiry

"lil reba r u ready 2 c ur anti reba i mean choice/?" say social model lady (FORESHADOWWE?")

"nu"

"too bad her u go BAI" she drive away

i wok 2 da dorr. breving. ma hands was rull swaty from bein nervus (din has bubbel guts doe)

i ring da dor bell

a lil chiwel ansa da dor

"hu r u" she axe

"am reba" i say 2 her, "hu r u"

"krely"

"O"

"MAM SUM RED GURL AT DIS HOWSE WER WE LIF"

"o yas i faggot is da day wer we adobpt ma sista chiwel" say CHOICE CLarKSON

i breve as i wock in2 da haus. choice give me jewce. i drink

"so reba i herd dat ur mammy is sick?: say christianity joyce wit purity

"no miss quibbel port acid in her :) " sad me wif indifference. (WTF dat word i diun even no it?)

choice breve. "well reba, u r gonna be rull happey her. dis yo siusta cuzin krely crakslesn" she point 2 krely

"hay krely " say me "am ur antie" i sing a lil fansey

krely matchd ma pitch wit a lil insigrantce

"omfg" say me "u siang liek an angle but not as gud as me but stil liek an angle" i slap her

krely crai

"krely dun krely i men crely o shit i men craylie minogue" (i breve frustrate) "LEZ DO REBA DUETS"

:")

ok shur "say krely" but furst i gotta pray 2 gad

"FUK U I AM GAD" i rage at krely as i PUNCH HER FACE

"we gunna be gud sista wives" i say "I JUS NO IT!"

**HHGJJSHKLLLLLLOOOOOPPPPPS OJKSJBFKJBKBWB JHHUWOKOWK **

bet u din c dat cummin

wat? i revel it befor i revel it?/

FUK


End file.
